True Love?
by Deep Purple Amethyst
Summary: One-shot School AU Leaf and Gary got in another spat, and this time neither side wants to give in. When the talent show comes around, it's the perfect time to show Gary what she thinks of him. K plus because I'm paranoid.


**Hello again! It's Deep Purple Amethyst here, and bringing you another story! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**True Love**

"Urgh! I swear Gary, if an assassin came in right now, I'd give you to him!" screamed an exasperated girl with long chocolate brown hair named Leaf. The boy with chocolate brown hair named Gary smirked and replied, "You know you can't live without me Leafy." Leaf groaned and said, "You know what? I'll do just that! I won't talk to you for a month and who goes to find who, okay?" And without another word, she took her stuff and left the school lunchroom. "Bad move Gary," said a boy sitting near Gary. "You know she'll be back, Ash. No girl can resist me." He grabbed his things and went to his next class. Ash just sighed and stuffed his face with food, only to be hit on the head with a mallet. "Quit stuffing your face, Ash!" exclaimed the red head girl who hit him. "But Misty, I'm hungry!" "You're always hungry, Ash!"

* * *

**The next day…**

**Lunch**

"Leaf, why aren't you with Gary?" asked Misty. "I'm never talking to him again," muttered Leaf. "Why?" "Because he's a poor excuse for a living boy." "Why is that?" "I'd rather not list all the reasons. I don't want to make you sit through all the boredom." "List just list three then." "1, he's a stupid fool. 2, he's an egotistical jerk. And 3, he's a… um…" "You only have 2 reasons? Jeez, I'd say that it's because you liiiike him," Misty said in a sing song voice. "I do not!" exclaimed a red faced Leaf. "Liar! You do like him!" "I don't like him! Urgh! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?! I was already interrogated by Dawn!" cried Leaf. "But Leaf, DO you really hate him?"

Leaf paused and actually considered this. "Well, he's been pretty mean to me since I met him, but he's also stuck up for me a lot. I guess I don't really know." Misty smiled and said, "I'll leave you to your thoughts." She went and sat next to Ash, and the two started talking. Leaf lay down underneath the shade of the tree she was siting against. "DO I hate Gary? I do, because he can be a real pain. He can be a great friend too, but he's always making fun of me." She covered her eyes and moaned. "Why couldn't I be a robot? Then I wouldn't have to deal with all these dang feelings. I want to hate him, but I can't."

Suddenly, Leaf stood up and went over to where Gary was sitting. He smirked and said, "I knew you'd bend first." Leaf smiled, shook her head, and dropped a piece of paper by his feet. Then, she walked away. Gary picked up the piece of paper, but it didn't make any sense to him. On the paper, it said, "When I sing at the talent show, you are the "you" I'm talking about." "What the heck is going on in Leaf's mind? I guess I'll just have to wait until the Talent show. Thank goodness it's next week."

* * *

**Next week…**

**Talent Show…**

The talent show was at night, so the spotlights would work better, and so other people could come and watch, even though no parents were allowed. There were thousands of kids in the theater, so it was only expected of Leaf to be nervous. "Just relax Leaf. Dawn, May, and I will be up there with you," said Misty soothingly. "But there are so many people, and he's going to be there! Oh why did I ever leave him that note? And…" "Leaf, clam down. Don't freak, you'll be perfectly fine. Oh, it's your turn! Good luck!"

The announcer's voice rang out, saying that the next act would be Leaf Green and her friends. Misty pushed Leaf out onto the stage. There were two blinding lights focused on her, but she blocked them out. Leaf took a big breath, and put a smile on her face. "I'm going to be singing "True Love," by Pink. This song is dedicated to someone I hope is in the audience, and I hope he realizes what it means. Enjoy!"

_(I changed some of the lyrics so there isn't any cussing.)_

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you  
**

Leaf looked at the audience and mentally sighed. He wasn't there, of course he wasn't there. Even though her song was the last act he wouldn't be there. She was an idiot to think he'd be here. He's probably out on a date with some random girl. She vowed not to scan the audience until her song was over.

e'dHH

**At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an butthole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be**

**True love, true love**  
**It must be true love**  
**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
**True love, true love,**  
**It must be true love**  
**No one else can break my heart like you**

A figure walked into the theater, wet from the pouring rain outside he pulled up his hood to see Leaf singing on stage. "When I sing at the talent show, you are the "you" I'm talking about." "Well, let's see what you mean about that Leafy," he chuckled.

**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
You can do it babe**

**At the same time, I wanna hug you**  
**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**  
**You're an asshole but I love you**  
**And you make me so mad I ask myself**  
**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**  
**You're the only love I've ever known**  
**But I hate you, I really hate you,**  
**So much, I think it must be**

**True love, true love**  
**It must be true love**  
**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
**True love, true love,**  
**It must be true love**  
**No one else can break my heart like you**

**I think it must be love**

**Why do you rub me off the wrong way?**  
**Why do you say the things that you say?**  
**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**  
**But without you I'm incomplete**

**I think it must be**  
**True love, true love**  
**It must be true love**  
**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
**True love, true love,**  
**It must be true love**  
**No one else can break my heart like you**  
**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**  
**No one else can break my heart like you**

When the last note ended, the crowd got on their feet and cheered for her. She smiled and said, "Thank you everyone!" She then went backstage. She walked down the steps and was met by a pair of open arms. "Was that for me Leafy?" asked a familiar voice. "You know it Gare-bear." Gary groaned, "You know I hate that name." "That's why I do it," Leaf replied. "So are we cool?" "Yep," and they sealed it with a kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R! Also, read the other stories on my profile PLEASE. Thank you!**

**~DPA**


End file.
